Petites Lèvres
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Il s'humecta les lèvres, et alors que le piano et le violon semblaient entrer en conflit l'un avec l'autre, leur musique toujours plus forte et vive, Akashi sursauta en sentant quelque chose se plaquer contre ses lèvres. Un parfum de vanille lui avait sauté au nez.


**Petites Lèvres**

**―**

Allongé sur la table de la salle de classe, Seijuro se délassait avec légèreté, les rayons orangés du soleil couchant dansant sur sa peau. Sa respiration lente et profonde et son expression détendue pouvaient suggérer son assoupissement, mais il n'en était rien. Il écoutait avec délectation la musique que son casque déversait dans ses oreilles, les fines notes glissant sur lui comme une caresse, son esprit accaparé entièrement par la mélodie.

Il soupira silencieusement, imperceptiblement, en entendant le violon jouer des notes plus longue et aiguës, se détachant du piano qui poursuivit sur un ton plus neutre et formel. Le bureau étant plus petit, une de ses jambes – à partir du genou – pendait vers le sol, l'autre relevé contre le bord, tandis que son bras passé sous la tête jouait le rôle de coussin. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, la quiétude le mettait presque dans un état léthargique. Le collège était vide depuis quelque temps, il était seul dans le bâtiment, et cette perspective le réjouissait assez.

Bientôt ce fût au tour du piano de jouer une mélodie plus vive et dynamique, alors que le violon glissait à l'arrière.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, et alors que le piano et le violon semblaient entrer en conflit l'un avec l'autre, leur musique toujours plus forte et vive, Akashi sursauta en sentant quelque chose se plaquer contre ses lèvres. D'un même temps, il bloqua sa respiration, entrouvrit ses lèvres de surprise, et ouvrit ses yeux de choc. Son cœur avait fait une embardée, et un parfum de vanille lui avait sauté au nez.

C'était une autre paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Les cheveux bleu ciel se découpaient nettement devant lui, les reflets orange et l'aspect douceâtre, et rapidement son champ de vision se restreint aux orbes céruléens de Tetsuya. Ce dernier le dévisageait poliment, papillonnant impassiblement des yeux de curiosité, le visage si proche que son souffle vanillé effleurait vicieusement les siennes.

― Je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'as pas entendu, dit-il simplement sans paraître troubler par le chaste baiser.

Seijuro resta sans voix, dans la même position, les pupilles surprises. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu, tout en sachant que Tetsuya était "invisible" aux yeux de tous. Kuroko le fixait silencieusement, ses yeux bleu divergeant bien souvent vers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

― Et c'est donc pour cela que tu m'as embrassé ? Parvint à dire Akashi en retrouvant ses esprits, le ton désabusé.

― Entre autre.

Ils étaient toujours d'une proximité plus qu'intime, mais Tetsuya ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Son visage était penché par rapport à celui de Seijuro, face au bureau, le visage juste au dessus du sien. L'angle était parfait pour un baiser réussit.

― Mais, poursuivit Tetsuya en fixant à nouveau ses lèvres, je me disais juste que tu avais de belles petites lèvres rouges. Je me demandais juste le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Tetsuya pouvait dire ce genre de chose avec un désintérêt poli, une désinvolture qui laissait sans voix, mais un contrôle de soi que Akashi admirait. Il n'était pas comme Kise, d'une extravagance folle, ou comme Atsushi qui se fichait de tout sauf des sucreries. Ils se ressemblaient assez, Tetsuya et lui.

Jamais personne n'avait complimenté ses lèvres, et encore moins en les traitant de « petites lèvres ». Il trouvait cela un peu… étrange. Le genre de chose que l'on disait à un enfant, parce qu'elle avait une connotation infantile. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir offensé, ou au contraire accepter ce compliment.

― Et alors ? Demanda-t-il.

― Elles sont très savoureuses.

Akashi eut un sourire amusé et ferma un instant les yeux, se retenant de secouer sa tête de dépit. La musique prenait doucement fin, alors que Akashi retirait le casque qu'il laissa choir à côté.

― Heureusement que tu es le seul à être aussi impulsif, si voir de belles lèvres était suffisant pour justifier que l'on embrassât, je n'ose imaginer le quotidien.

Il se releva sur ses bras, se craqua la nuque d'un mouvement expert, soupira doucement avant de regarder à nouveau Tetsuya. Un léger sourire courait sur ses lèvres humides, alors que Tetsuya ne le quittait pas des yeux.

― Pourquoi étais-tu venu ?

― Je te cherchais. Je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais pas assister à l'entraînement demain, j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin. Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable, alors j'ai attendu devant le portail que tu sortes. Mais comme tu ne venais pas, je t'ai cherché dans le bâtiment.

Seijuro acquiesça, se remettant sur ses pieds en se faisant la réflexion qu'il serait temps de rentrer. Ils regagnèrent ensemble le portail, se saluant lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, mais Akashi arrêta Kuroko en lui prenant le bras. Il embrassa ses lèvres pleines chastement, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

― Toi aussi, tu as de belles et savoureuses petites lèvres rouges, souffla-t-il, le regard tendre.

Et il repartit sans lui adresser un regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Tetsuya souriait d'un air satisfait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges et l'expression ravie.

Est-ce que le même coup marcherait avec Midorima ?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Karrow.<strong>


End file.
